danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מלכה אפריקאית
thumb|300px|ימין| מלכה אפריקאית (באנגלית: The African Queen) הוא סרט דרמה אמריקאי משנת 1951 שעובד מרומן בן אותו שם של ססיל סקוט פורסטר משנת 1935. במאי הסרט הוא ג'ון יוסטון והמפיקים הם סם שפיגל. וג'ון וולף. התסריט עובד לקולנוע בידי ג'יימס אג'י, ג'ון יוסטון, ג'ון קולייר ופטר פירטל. הסרט צולם בטכניקולור בידי ג'ק קרדיף ומלחין הפסקול הוא אלן גריי. כוכבי הסרט הם המפרי בוגרט (שזכה על כך בפרס האוסקר לשחקן הטוב ביותר – האוסקר היחידי שלו), וקתרין הפבורן. בו שיחקו גם רוברט מורלי, פיטר בול, וולטר גוטל, ריצ'רד מארנר ותיאודור ביקל. הסרט מלכה אפריקאית נבחר לשימור בידי ארכיון הסרטים הלאומי של ארצות הברית. העלילה thumb|ימין|335 px רוברט מורלי וקתרין הפבורן מגלמים את דמויותיהם של סמואל ורוז סייר, אח ואחות שהם מיסיונרים מתודיסטיים בריטים בכפר במזרח אפריקה הגרמנית ב-1914 במהלך מלחמת העולם הראשונה. אספקת הדואר שלהם מועברת בידי הקפטן הקנדי והמחוספס צ'ארלי אולנאט (המפרי בוגרט), של הספינה המלכה האפריקאית, שהם סובלים מהתנהגותו הגסה. כשצ'רלי מזהיר אותם שהמלחמה פרצה בין גרמניה לבריטניה הסאיירים בוחרים להישאר, רק כדי להיות עדים לגרמנים ששורפים את כפר המיסיון ומבריחים ממנו את הכפריים. כשסמואל מוחה, מכים אותו החיילים הגרמנים. אחרי שהגרמנים עוזבים, סמואל הוזה עם חום ובמהרה נפטר. צ'רלי שב זמן קצר אחרי כן. הוא מסייע לרוז לקבור את אחיה, והם יוצאים לדרך על סיפונה של המלכה האפריקאית. כשהם מדברים על מצבם, מזכיר צ'רלי לרוז שלגרמנים. יש ספינת תותחים, הלואיזה, שמסיירת באגם גדול במורד הנהר, וחוסמת ביעילות כל התקפה נגדית בריטית. במוחה של רוז עולה הרעיון להסב את המלכה לספינת טורפדו, ולהטביע את הלואיזה. צ'רלי מציין שלנווט בנהר יהיה התאבדות. כדי להגיע לאגם עליהם לעבור מעוז גרמני ולעבור מספר זרמי נהר מסוכנים. אולם רוז מתעקשת ולבסוף משכנעת אותו לדבוק בתוכנית. צ'רלי מקווה שאחרי שהם יעברו את המכשול הראשון ירפו ידיה של רוז, אך היא בטוחה שהם יכולים להתמודד עם העתיד לבוא וטוענת שצ'רלי הבטיח לה ללכת עד הסוף. במהלך המסע במורד הנהר, צ'רלי, רוז והמלכה האפריקאית נתקלים במהמורות רבות, בכללן מבצרים גרמניים שניצבים על ראש ההר בסמוך לנהר (כשעליהם אשקרי ילידים שיורים עליהם) ושלוש קבוצות של זרמי נהר. קבוצות הזרמים היא די קלה, הם חולפים כשהספינה כמעט ואינה נפגעת. אבל רוז וצ'רלי צריכים להתכופף כשהם חולפים על פני המעוז והחיילים מתחילים לירות עליהם, וגורמים לשני חורי כדורים במעלה דוד החימום וגורמים לאחד מזרנוקי הקיטור להתנתק מהדוד, מה שגורם למנוע הספינה להפסיק לפעול. למרבה המזל, צ'רלי מצליח לחבר מחדש את הזרנוק לדוד בדיוק כשהם בדרכם להיכנס למערכת היובלים השנייה. הספינה מתגלגלת ונזרקת בחוזקה כשהיא יורדת במורד הנהר, מובילה להצפה קשה יותר בספינה וגם לקריסת חופת הירכתיים. בעודם חוגגים את הצלחתם, מוצאים עצמם השניים מחובקים. נבוכים, הם מנתקים מגע, אבל מיד אחרי כן מתחיל להתפתח ביניהם רומן, אחרי שרוז שואלת: "מה שמך, יקירי?" הוא אומר לה והיא קוראת לו "צ'רלי", במקום "מר אלנו". הוא מתחיל לקרוא לה "רוזי" במקום "מיס". מאוחר יותר מחליט הזוג לעצור למנוחה על מנת לאסוף עוד דלק ולנקז את הספינה. בחזרה בנהר, צ'רלי ורוז צופים בתנינים על גדת הנהר הסמוכה כשהמערכת השלישית של יובלים צצה. כעת, נשמע רעש מתכתי רם כשהספינה עוברת את המפלים. שוב, הזוג עוגן על גדת הנהר כדי לבדוק את הנזק. כשצ'רלי צולל מתחת לספינה, הוא מגלה שהמדחף מכופף הצידה ושאחד מלהבי המדחף חסר. למזלם, בעזרת מומחיותו ועצות שימושיות שרוז משיאה לו, מצליח צ'רלי ליישר את המדחף ולחבר להב חדש למדחף, והם מפליגים שוב. הכול נדמה אבוד כשצ'רלי ורוז "מאבדים את אפיק הנחל" והספינה שוקעת בבוץ בתוך קני סוף צפופים סמוך לשפת הנהר. ראשית, הם מנסים למשוך את הספינה דרך הלכלוך, אז צ'רלי יוצא מהמים מכוסה בעלוקות. כל מאמציהם לשחרר את המלכה האפריקאית עולים בתוהו. כשלא נותרת להם די אספקה וחסרים להם מים ראויים לשתייה, רוז וצ'רלי (האחרון סובל מהתקפת חום של מלריה) הולכים לישון, משוכנעים שאין להם שום תקווה לשרוד. לפני שהם הולכים לישון רוז מתפללת שהיא וצ'רלי יגיעו לגן עדן. בעודם ישנים, מותשים וחבולים, מעלה גשם כבד את מפלס הנהר ומוציא את המלכה האפריקאית מחוץ לבוץ ולתוך האגם שממנו, כך מתברר, יש רק מרחק קצר למקום יעדם. כשהם באגם, בקושי עולה בידם להימנע מלהתגלות בידי הלואיזה. באותו הלילה, הם מתחילים במתקפה בהסבם גלילי חמצן לטורפדו בהשתמשם בחומר נפץ מג'לטין ונפצים מאולתרים שמשתמשים במסמרים כנוקרים לתרמילי הרובה. אז הם מחברים את הטורפדו דרך חרטומה של המלכה האפריקאית. בשיא הסערה הם דוחפים את המלכה לתוך האגם, כשהם מתכוונים להתקיף את הלואיזה. לרוע המזל, הנקבים בחרטום הספינה שדרכם הטורפדו עוברים אינם אטומים, דבר המאפשר למים לחדור לספינה וגורם לה לשקוע נמוך יותר ולבסוף המלכה מתהפכת. צ'רלי נשבה ונלקח לסיפונה של הלואיזה, ואחרי שהוא נחקר, רוז נשבית וצ'רלי צועק את שמה ואז מעמיד פנים שאינו מכיר אותה. הקפטן חוקר אותה, ורוז אומרת שהם תכננו להטביע את ספינת הגרמנים ומעודדת את צ'רלי לתאר את הטורפדו. הקפטן דן אותם להוצאה להורג כמרגלים. צ'רלי מבקש מהקפטן הגרמני להשיא אותם לפני שיוציא אותם להורג. אחרי טקס נישואים קצר, מתכוננים הגרמנים לתלות אותם, כשלפתע יש התפוצצות והלואיזה מתחילה לשקוע. הלואיזה הותקפה בידי גוף האוניה ההפוך של המלכה האפריקאית, שגורם לטורפדו להתפוצץ. תוכניתה של רוז הצליחה, אם גם באיחור רב, והזוג הטרי שנישא שוחה למקום מבטחים בקונגו הבלגית. ההפקה הצנזורים של ההפקה התנגדו להיבטים אחדים של התסריט המקורי, בכללם ששתי הדמויות חיות יחד כזוג נשוי בלי שהוא נשואי פורמלית. שינויים מסוימים נעשו לפני שהסרט הושלם. הסרט מומן בחלקו בידי ג'ון וולף וג'יימס וולף מסרטי רומולוס John Woolf and James Woolf of Romulus Films, חברה בריטית, שהייתה כל כך מרוצה מהתוצאות שהם ביקשו מג'ון יוסטון לביים את סרטם הבא, מולן רוז'. סצינות שבהן בוגארט והפבורן נראים במים צולמו כולן במכלי האולפן באנגליה (באולפני איזלוורת'ף מידלסקס Isleworth Studios, Middlesex) בגלל השגחה על הבריאות. כמעט כל הסצינות האחרות צולמו במרכז אפריקה, גרמו לתלאות רציניות לצוות, אבל התוצאה הייתה הצלחה ביקורתית ומסחרית. רוב הפעולה התרחשה על הספינה – ששמה המלכה האפריקאית כשם הסרט – והסצינות על סיפון הספינה צולמו תוך שימוש בדוברה גדולה עם דגם של סירה עליה. ניתן היה להזיז חלקים מאתר הספינה כדי לפנות מקום למצלמת טכניקולור גדולה. הדבר התברר כמסוכן במקרה אחד כשדוד הספינה – העתק כבד של הסיר – כמעט נפל על הפבורן. הוא לא הוברג כי היה צריך להזיז אותו על מנת לפנות מקום למצלמה. ספינת הקיטור הקטנה שהשתמשו בה בסרט לתאר את המלכה האפריקאית נבנתה ב-1912, בלית'ם סיינט אנס, אנגליה, לצורך שירות באפריקה, והיא עכשיו בתצוגה בקי לארגו בפלורידה, ארצות הברית. בזמן אחד היא הייתה בבעלותו של השחקן פס פארקר. בגלל הסכנות שהיו כרוכות בצילום קטעי הסרט המהירים, נוצר דגם במכל האולפן בלונדון. הסרט מציג ספינת תותחים גרמנית, הקיסרית לואיזה, שמבוססת על כלי השיט ממלחמת העולם הראשונה MV Liemba (שנודע ב-1924 כגראף פון גוצן Graf von Götzen) שטבע ב-1916 במהלך הקרב על ימת טנגניקה, אולם לבסוף הועלה על פני המים בידי הבריטים והמשיך לפעול כמעבורת נוסעים עד לעצם היום הזה. פרמיירה המלכה האפריקאית יצאה לבתי הקולנוע ב-23 בדצמבר 1951 בלוס אנג'לס, על מנת שתהיה כשירה להתמודד על פרסי האוסקר של שנת 1951, וב-20 בפברואר 1952 בקולנוע הקפיטול Capitol Theatre בעיר ניו יורק. פרסים ומועמדויות פרסי אוסקר זכיות * פרס אוסקר לשחקן הטוב ביותר להמפרי בוגרט מועמדויות * פרס אוסקר לשחקנית הטובה ביותר לקתרין הפבורן * התסריט המעובד הטוב ביותר לג'ון יוסטון * פרס אוסקר לבמאי הטוב ביותר לג'יימס אג'י וג'ון יוסטון אחרים הכרה של מכון הסרטים האמריקאי * 1998 - מקום 17 ברשימת 100 הסרטים האמריקאיים הטובים ביותר ב-100 השנים האחרונות. * 2002 - מקום 14 ברשימת 100 סרטי התשוקה האמריקאיים הטובים ביותר ב-100 השנים האחרונות. * 2006 - מקום 48 ברשימת 100 הסרטים האמריקאיים מעוררי ההשראה ביותר ב-100 השנים האחרונות. * 2007 - מקום 65 ברשימת 100 הסרטים האמריקאיים הטובים ביותר ב-100 השנים האחרונות. מכון הסרטים האמריקאי גם העריך את המפרי בוגרט וקתרין הפבורן כאגדות הקולנוע האמריקאיות הגדולות ביותר. שינויים בתסריט למרות שבוגארט זכה בפרס האוסקר עבור הופעתו, היה צריך לשכתב את הקטע שלו מן היסוד אחרי שנעשה הליהוק. התסריט המקורי מתאר את דמותו בניב קוקני עבה , אך בוגארט לא היה מסוגל לדבר במבטא זה. גרסאות שונות של הסרט וענייני זכויות יוצרים הסרט הופץ ב- Region 2 DVD בבריטניה, גרמניה וסקנדינביה. ה-DVD הבריטי כלל קדימון קולנועי ופרשנות קולית של הצלם קרדיף בו הוא מספר על רבות מהתלאות והאתגרים שהיו כרוכים בצילום הסרט באפריקה. מראה התמונה מעט גרגרי וסובל מתנודות צבע, הקול חסר בס וסובל מקולות ניפוץ ונקישות. הסרט הופץ בארצות הברית בוידאו VHS ובדיסק לייזר, אבל לא כ- region 1 DVD כשם העותק הנוכחי. על כל פנים, region 1 DVD זמין ומופץ בידי The Castaways Pictures ולו כותרות באנגלית ובסינית בלי קטעי סרט נוספים. לא ברור אם הגרסה מאושרת או לא. בעוד ש-Granada International מחזיקה בזכויות הבינלאומיות, בזכויות בארצות הברית מחזיקה חברת פרמאונט, שירשה את זכויות הסרט כשויאקום (שרכשה את הזכויות מהמחזיק שלהן Horizon Film Management בשנות השבעים) קנתה את האולפן ב-1994. במשך שנים רבות פוקס המאה ה-20 זכויות הווידאו בארצות הברית (באמצעות CBS/Fox Video), עד שהם הושבו לקדמותם לפרמאונט ביחד עם כמה מסרטי ויאקום של אלביס פרסלי שהיו במקור בידי פרמאונט) ב-1997. הזכויות על ההקרנה בטלוויזיה האמריקאית החליפה ידיים מספר פעמים במרוצת השנים – מ-Viacom Enterprises ל- Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Television Distribution ולבסוף ל- Trifecta Entertainment & Media, שכעת מפיצה את הסרט תחת רישיון מפרמאונט. ניתן למצוא אותו לעתים קרובות דרך TCM או שלם וצפה. פרמאונט הודיעה מאז ששיחזור העבודה עבור region 1 הושלמה והגרסה- a 4K הדיגיטלית שוחזרה ותונפק ב-DVD וב- Blu-Ray ב-23 במאי 2010. עיבודים לאמצעי תקשורת אחרים המלכה האפריקאית עובדה לתסכית רדיו בן שעה אחת ששודר ב-15 בדצמבר 1952 ב-Lux Radio Theater עם המפרי בוגארט שחוזר על תפקידו בסרט ביחד עם גריר גארסון. שונות הסירה בה השתמשו בסרט, "המלכה האפריקאית" מוצגת לציבור מאחורי סירה שתחתיתה עשויה זכוכית בתעלת הגישה לאוקיינוס ב- Key Largo Holiday Inn שבקי לארגו, פלורידה. הסרט צייד לבן, לב שחור בבימויו ובכיכובו של קלינט איסטווד מבוסס באופן חופשי על הפקת המלכה האפריקאית. ביבליוגרפיה * Farwell, Byron. The Great War in Africa, 1914-1918. 2nd ed. New York City: W. W. Norton & Company, 1989. * Foden, Giles (2005). "Mimi and Toutou Go Forth: The Bizarre Battle of Lake Tanganyika". Penguin Books Ltd. ISBN 0-14-100984-5 * Hagberg Wright, C.T. "German Methods of Development in Africa." Journal of the Royal African Society 1.1 (1901): 23-38. Historical. JSTOR. Golden Library, ENMU. 18 April. 2005 http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0368-4016%28190110%291%3A1%3C23%3AGMODIA%3E2.0.CO%3B2-L * Henderson, William Otto. The German Colonial Empire. Portland: International Specialized Book Services, Inc, 1993. * Hepburn, Katharine (1987). The Making of the African Queen, or: How I Went to Africa with Bogart, Bacall and Huston and Almost Lost My Mind (Knopf) * Werner, A, and R Dilthey. "German and British Colonisation in Africa." Journal of the Royal African Society 4.14 (1905): 238-41. Historical. J-Stor. Golden Library, ENMU. 18 April. 2005. קישורים חיצוניים * * סטיב רוז, גרדיאן, אנג'ליקה יוסטון: המלכה האפריקאית של אבא, עכבר העיר, 18 במאי 2010 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:סרטי יונייטד ארטיסטס קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם הראשונה קטגוריה:סרטי 1951 קטגוריה:סרטים בשימור ספריית הקונגרס קטגוריה:סרטי ג'ון יוסטון